The Rule of Darkness
by RazorRigs45
Summary: Join Mario, Sonic, Dipper, Kirby, Steven, and Marco and friends on an epic quest to save the Multiverse from Eggman, Bowser, and Ludo. And also preventing the anceint scrolls of Divalda from causing destruction. This is a crossover of Gravity Falls, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Steven Universe, Kirby, and Star vs the Forces of Evil. Also who is this Tracy character?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dark Chaos

"Outta of my way!", yelled the Doctor. Eggman had snuck into the First Bank Of Central City and was destroying every security device and guard robots in sight. His goal: to find a chaos emerald, for his latest plan on world domination. "Im almost there!", he said in a menacing tone. "I just need to get past the main hall!" Eggman then pressed a button on his Egg Walker, which spewed out smoke, thus revealing hidden red lasers that were within the hallway. "Excellent! Now to activate the mirror shield!" Suddenly a clear looking force field appeared around Eggman's Egg Walker. "CHARGE!" The lasers bounced off the force field, with every step Eggman took and once he reached the main doors he deactivated them. "All too easy!" Eggman was at his destination.

"Finally! The chaos emerald!", he said. "Its beauty, its power, shall soon be all mine!" He then grabbed the chaos emerald. "1 down and only 6 more to go!"

"You better drop that emerald Eggface!", yelled a mysterious voice.

"EHWhat?!", yelped the Doctor. He turned around to see none other than his arch nemesis Sonic The Hedgehog. "Why you dirty little blue rodent!"

"So you thought you could have a little party, without inviting me. Such a shame!", he taunted.

"SILENCE! Egg Fighters destroy that blue hedgehog", he ordered. Suddenly five Egg Fighter arrived to aid Eggman.

"You never learn! Alright let's make this quick!", he said while tightening his gloves.

Two Egg Fighters charged toward Sonic with full power and tried to jump him but they failed miserably because Sonic was already behind them. "Looking for someone?!" He homing attacked the two Egg Fighters multiple times until their heads fell off. "Come on Egghead! I thought you impor…." An Egg fighter snuck up from behind and hit Sonic, causing him to fall back, but he soon got back on his feet. "You dirty little" BOOM! Sonic boosted right into the Egg Fighter along with the remaining ones. "Is that all you got Eggman! I thought you had an IQ of 300."

"Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands", Eggman said quietly. "Come to me Egg Scorpio!" The ground started to shake as if an earthquake struck Central City. "You're in for it you rodent!" After the tremors deceased, a giant robotic looking version of a scorpion appeared out of the ground. "Behold Sonic, The Egg Scorpio! One of the fastest diggers and pinchers out of my whole robot army!" The legs of the Egg Walker detached itself from the Egg Mobile. The Egg Mobile then flew into the cockpit area of the Egg Scorpio. "Alright hedgehog let's see if you can dodge this."

"With pleasure Egghead!", said Sonic as he got into his fighting stance.

The Egg Scorpio threw its pincers down on the ground, so that it can crush sonic, but it missed completely. Sonic ran up on top of the tail and when he reached the peak of the tail he homing attacked the cockpit. "Damn you Sonic!" The pincers then grabbed Sonic and slammed him into the nearby vault. Then the Egg Scorpion followed the attack with multiple blows to the face with its pincers. "AH hahhahhahahhahahahhhahahhahahahhaha!", Eggman was enjoying this way too much.

"Uhhhgh", moaned Sonic.

"And now time to end this long rivalry!" The scorpion's pincers was about make the final blow but it stopped as soon as Sonic got up. "You're still alive?", question a shocked doctor.

"I thought I was a goner", Sonic said to himself. "Yeah I'm still alive! You got a problem with that because I think you do?"

"Of course I have a problem with that! Go! Egg Scorpio crush the brat!" The Egg Scorpio obey Eggman's command and lifted its pincers in the air.

"Guess this is my cue!" Sonic then leaped over the cockpit of the mechanical menace. "3, 2, 1 and now!" The Egg Scorpio's pincers tried to hit Sonic, but because Sonic was quick in the air, it instead hit Eggman's cockpit causing the robot to malfunction.

"NOOOOOOOO! Curse you Sonic The Hedgehog!" Eggman's Eggmobile lifted out of the cockpit area."You may have won now Sonic, but you haven't won the war! I got huge plans and soon you will meet your demise!" And with that Eggman left the bank area.

Sonic stood there shaking his head in disappointment. "I can't believe Egghead left the emerald sitting there!" Sonic grabbed the emerald and left the bank.

Location: Egg Carrier

"Darn that hedgehog always ruining my plans for world Domination! Every time I do something he's always there to stop me!", grunted Eggman. "But lucky enough for me, he hasn't figured out my master plan!"

"What's that boss?", asked Orbot.

"Its simple!" He then pressed a button on his computer, which brought up a weird looking yellow object with debris and a kawaii face, along with the 7 chaos emeralds and Master Emerald, and as well as some kind of jeweled staff along with a dark shaped star. "Behold! The items that will surely help me conquer the world! NO! The Multiverse!"

Orbot clapped for the doctor. "What are they boss?", he asked.

"Im glad your simple mind asked! First we have the Galactic Nova!", he said while pointing to the yellow object. "It is said when one collects all pieces they get to summon Nova who will grant one wish." He then moved past the chaos emeralds because Orbot knows about them, and moved to the jeweled staff. "This item is extremely rare, and its hidden within the dimension of Mewni."

"And what's that boss?"

"Stop asking questions and listen up!", he yelled. "Anyways, this dimension is said to have an interdimensional magical wand that contains the ultimate power! If I conquer that dimension they will surely give up the wand." And finally he pointed towards the dark star looking item. "And this…. I have no Idea what this item is but the computer says it holds strange mystic powers! With all these items I can surely conquer the universe, no scratch that the multiverse!"

"But what if Sonic finds out about your plan?"

"I hate to admit it but you're right!", admitted the doctor. "How will I get rid of Sonic?"

"I might have a suggestion", said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who said that?", asked Eggman. He then turned around to see a pale young female who seemed like she was 17. She wore a black dress along with black high heels, and had red crimson eyes. "How'd you get in here?"

"No need to ask Doctor Eggman, I know all about your plan and I just wish to aid you.", she replied.

Eggman shook his head.. "NO way and no how. I've been betrayed multiple times!", he said. "ROB…."

The figure then lifted up her finger which caused the nearby egg pawns to skyrocket into the air. "Now as I was saying, I'm here to help you and no i'm not going to betray you like the Zeti did".

"How…?"

"Enough chit chat then my name is Tracy.", said the female. "And now that we've gotten our introductions out of the way, how may I assist you doctor?"

Eggman was shocked yet outstanded by Tracy and her knowledge. And as well as her obedience."Welcome aboard Team Eggman!", he said evilly.

Location: Dream Land

It was a nice and sunny day in Dream Land. King Dedede was eating up a storm as usual, and Meta Knight was flying in his airship the Halberd. And our beloved pink puff ball Kirby was playing with his pal Bandana Dee.

"Isnt this fun Kirby?", he asked him.

"Poyo!", said Kirby as he tossed the ball to Bandana Dee.

"Today seems like it will be an ordinary day", he replied. Suddenly the sky started to turn dark for unknown reasons. This caused Bandana Dee to drop the ball him and Kirby were playing with. "Uhhh Kirby what going on here?"

Kirby had no Idea what was going on "Poyo?", he replied in a clueless tone. Suddenly Kirby was grabbed by a black looking creature who had one eye. It was Dark Matter. Kirby was shocked to see Dark Matter again, he thought he destroyed him. "Uhhhh uhhhh uhhh", grunted Kirby while he was trying to struggle from Dark Matter's grasp. Suddenly Dark Matter was struck by a quick slash, which allowed Kirby to escape. Kirby then turned to see who attacked Dark Matter, and it was none other than Meta Knight.

"Stand back Kirby", he said. Meta Knight charged at Dark Matter with his sword trying to deliver damage. But sadly Dark Matter slammed right into Meta Knight causing him to drop an strange item. "No not that!" Meta Knight tried to grab the item but Dark Matter was faster. "No he can't get it." Dark Matter then created a small portal to what seemed like an unknown dimension to Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee, and escaped into the portal.

Kirby knew he had to do something he he charged forward and ran right into the portal.

"Kirby!", yelled Meta Knight. He then jumped into the Portal.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!", panicked Bandana Dee. He had no choice but to help Kirby and Meta Knight. He jumped into the portal too.

Location: The Temple

"Connie I'm so bored!", said Steven.

"Where are the Gems?", asked Connie.

"Doing Gem stuff", sighed Steven. "And Lapis and Peridot are at the Barn."

"That sucks, but hey do you want to go play in the sand?", she asked.

"Nah thats…. Hey Connie what's that?!" Steven then pointed to Dark Matter who was floating in the air.

"I don't know Steven, but I think we should run!", she suggested.

Dark Matter watched the two run in fear, and decided to charge right for Steven.

"Steven lookout!", yelled Connie. Connie pushed Steven out of the way so that Steven wouldn't get attacked. However Dark Matter did come in contact with Connie causing her to faint.

"Connie are you okay?", he asked in a worried tone.

Connie then got up very slowly but there was something different about her. She had wicked smile on her face, she had this dark aura surrounding her, and she had demon like eyes. She then formed a small sword, with her hand which emanated dark aura. Connie then walked slowly toward Steven, with a demented smile.

"Connie what are you doing?", asked Steven. Connie got closer and closer to Steven. "Connie this isn't funny, you're scaring me!" Steven continued to back away as Connie moved slowly forward, until he reached a wall. Steven then closed his eyes, hoping that his gem would save him but nothing happened. Connie then held up her sword high and thrusted it down really fast, but instead of hitting Steven it collided with another sword held by Meta Knight.

"You have no right to be in the girl Dark Matter!", he said. He trusted his sword forward causing Connie to fall.

"Dark Matter?", questioned Steven.

"Yes, child! Dark Matter is a being with unimaginable power and can possess the weak. That there isnt your friend it is now Dark Matter!", he replied.

"GRRRRRRRR!", grunted Connie as she charged toward Meta Knight with full force. Meta Knight however teleported and countered the attack leaving a bruise on Connie's arm.

"Stop you're hurting her!", yelled Steven. Suddenly he felt a tiny tap on his shoulder. It was Kirby. "What do you want little guy?"

Kirby pointed to Connie and MetaKnight who were still fighting, and shook his head in a yes movement.

"What do we do about Connie?", he asked.

Kirby then opened his mouth wide open and started to inhale Steven, which scared him.

"Not you too!", he said. Kirby had inhaled Steven, and popped him out from an unknown location(that I will not explain).

"Oww you didn't need to do that", he said. But then something shocked Steven: Kirby had the same gem he had. "How in the…!"

Kirby's gem then summoned a shield that looks kinda similar to Steven's shield and threw it at Connie, which caused her to get hit in the stomach, paralyzing her.

"Good work Kirby. Now how do we finish it", he asked.

Kirby shooked his head in the no movement and began to hug Connie, which caused his gem to glow. He then signaled Steven to come and hug Connie.

Steven listened to Kirby, and started to hug Connie, which caused his gem to glow too.

"Come on Connie I know you're in there!", he said dropping a tear.

The power of Steven's Gem and Kirby's Gem together, caused Connie's body to glow a light pink thus releasing Dark Matter out of her body, and left Connie in Steven's hands.

"Now Kirby get him!", yelled Meta Knight.

"Poyo!", Kirby's gem started to glow causing a shield to come out of his gem, and tired to hit Dark Matter, but it missed him by a mile. "Poyo?"

Dark Matter then flew up high into the sky and disappeared.

"He got away!", said Meta Knight in a disappointed tone. He then turned to Steven and Connie. "Are you kids okay?", he asked.

"Im fine, but I'm scared Connie isn't!", said Steven.

Kirby felt sorry for Steven and decided to hug him. "Poyo.."

"Hey guys did I miss anything?", asked Bandana Dee.

"You missed a lot", said Meta Knight.

There we go folks that's it for the first chapter of my revised Fanfiction, I've waited a long time to get this up and running because I've been waiting for Season 2 of Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Anyways let me guys know who you want to see in next chapter Star and Marco, Dipper and Mabel, Mario and Luigi, or Sonic and Tails. Anyways RazorRigs45 out.


	2. Princess Power

Chapter 2: Princess Power

"Wake up! Star!", yelled Marco. Marco constantly shook Star, trying to wake her up.

"What is it Marco, I was having the best dream in my life?", she asked while waking up.

"You know what today is?", he asked.

"What?", she asked in a tired voice.

Macro then pulls out a plate of nachos, along with a cupcake saying "Happy Birthday Star". "Its your birthday, It's been a whole year since you've been on Earth!"

Star's eyes became filled with hearts, and she went over and hugged Marco. "Ohh thats so sweet of you Marco, to make me triangle food! By the way where are your parents?"

"Oh they went out of town for a couple of days. So I guess it's just you me and Glossayrck", he replied. "So you want to do anything special today?"

"Hmmmmmm?", said star while she was thinking. "I want to go someplace new." Star pondered for a few moments until she came with an idea. "Wait I know Marco!"

"I'm not so sure about…."

"The Mushroom Kingdom! My mom used to talk about that dimension a lot when I was younger. I want to go there, and don't worry Marco I heard nothing bad happens there, I promise."

"I guess so, but what about Glossaryrck?", he asked.

"Phhft! Don't worry about him he's a deep sleeper, just wait outside my room while I put on something." Star then pushed Marco outside her room. "Today's gonna be grand!"

"I just hope nothing bad happens", Marco said to himself.

Location: Mario and Luigi residence

It was a peaceful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads were doing their daily routines, the red koopas were walking back and forth, the goombas were thinking about the meaning of life, and the lovely Princess Peach was getting ready for another day. And what about our beloved Mushroom Kingdom heroes (the brothers) Mario and Luigi. What are they doing? Welll…

"Mario!", yelled Luigi. "Get up! We got to see Peach! Mario get Up!"

Mario was tossing and turning in his bed thinking about their last adventure. "No don't do that Paper Bowser and B…" SLAP! Luigi slapped his big bro across the face, leaving a red handprint mark on his face. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"Get up big bro we have to go to the castle! Now! Its an emergency!"

"Well why didn't you say so!" Mario jumped out of the bed and dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the hot shower, he quickly grabbed his towel and ran into their room so that he can get dressed. After getting dressed he ran downstairs and started slurping leftover spaghetti. After finishing the spaghetti, Mario was ready to go. "I'm ready Luigi! Lets a go!"

"That was a fast."

"Come on! Peach needs us!" Mario and Luigi headed out of the door, until they were stopped by the sound of a young boy screaming and a young girl having the time of her life.

"What was? Ahhhhhhhhh!", yelled Luigi. Then the young boy and girl landed on Luigi as if he was a pillow. "Ouch!"

"Wow this dimension has mustached men as pillows!", said the girl. "I'm already loving it!"

"Well I'm not!", said the boy. "And I don't think this guy was a pillow. I think he's actually human."

"Oh course were human!", said Mario. "And you're killing my little brother!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry please forgive me Mr. ?"

"Mario. It's a me Mario. And that there is my little brother Luigi", he replied. "And your name?"

"My name is Star Butterfly, and Im a magical princess from the dimension Mewni. Oh and that there is my best friend on Earth, Marco. Say hi Marco.", she said.

"Hi", said Marco while getting off Luigi's back. "What are you two humans doing here in this dimension?"

"Well we live here", replied Luigi. "We used to live on Earth in Brooklyn New York but we've decided to live here. Also what is a princess like you doing here, shouldn't you be in your castle back in Mooni or whatever."

"Its called Mewni, and it's a long story. Anyways what's this dimension like?", asked Star. "It's my birthday and I wanted to explore a new dimension so I figured why not here. My mom said this place is beautiful."

"Well your mom is right! The Mushroom Kingdom is filled with wonders, but at the same time this place can be very dangerous", said Mario. "If you want you can come with us to visit the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Im sure she'll be glad to meet you two. She's a very nice person."

Star's eyes widen. "Another princess! Well then what are we waiting for let's goooooooooo", she said with excitement. "See Marco today's gonna be the best birthday ever! What could possibly go…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!", snapped Luigi.

"But…"

"No don't you dare finish that sentence!" Suddenly he felt a slight punch on the shoulder delivered from Mario.

"It's the girl's birthday Luigi, don't be rude", he said.

"Sorry Mario. Sorry Star!"

"It's fine! Marco doesn't like it when I say that either."

Both Luigi and Marco shook their heads in disappointment. "It's gonna be one of those days again!", they said.

Location: Toad Town

"Welcome to Toad Town!", said Mario. "This town is home to the castle of Princess Peach."

Star was jumping with joy, and was waiting to meet Princess Peach. "I'm so excited but I have one question?", she asked.

"What is it?", asked Luigi.

"I don't see any toads, all I see are some funny yet cute looking mushroom people?"

Mario and Luigi chuckled for a bit. "Well, these mushroom people are called Toads here in the Mushroom Kingdom. They are no way related to the Toads on earth or possibly in Mewni."

"Well it doesn't matter!", she said as she picked up one of the nearby Toads. "As long as they're cute." Star was hugging the Toad tightly, who was trying to escape from her grasp.

"HHHHH….el….ppp mmmmm...ee", said the helpless Toad.

"Toad!", yelled the bros.

"Let him go Star, I think he's had enough love", said Marco.

Star then dropped the Toad looking sad. "Sorry Mr. Toad!"

"It's fine!", replied Toad as he was catching his breath. "Anyways Mario, Luigi! Professor E. Gadd needs to see you guys at his lab, here in Toad Town."

"But what about the Princess?", questioned Mario.

"No time! But we do need someone to look after the Princess, how about…." But before Toad could finish his sentance, Star raised her hand up high yelling. "Oh Me!" over and over again.

"Uhhh Star I dont…."

"Okay it's settled then. Mario Luigi and the kid will go see E. Gadd while the girl goes with me to see Peach."

"Star are you crazy!", yelled Marco. "I dont know whats going on, and I can't leave you alone. What if you get hurt!"

"Relax Marco, I'll be fine! Now come on Toad thing let's go see the princess!" Star raced toward the castle, while dragging Toad.

"Don't worry Marco! Im sure Star's in good hands…. unless Bowser shows up.", said Luigi.

"Bowser?!"

"It's a long story", replied Mario. "Lets just go!"

Location: Castle Gardens

"Finally I get a day without Toadsworth bossing me around", said Peach. "Its nice to have some peace and quiet for once. I just hope Bowser doesn't try and kidnap me." Peach went over and picked up a small flower and smelled it. "I hope Mario and Luigi are okay." Suddenly she heard Toad's loud, blasting voice. "Not again!"

"Princess!", he yelled.

"What is it Toad! Is Mario here already?", she asked.

"Nope! Mario is with Professor E. Gadd, but I did find someone else to watch over you! Meet Star Butterfly!", he said while pointing to Star who was in shock.

"Ohhhh My Gosh! Your So Pretty! Nice To Meet You!", greeted Star. "So you must be Princess Peach, I'm sooooo excited to meet you! Im a princess just like you!"

"I'll just be on my way now", said Toad as he started running like there was no tomorrow.

Peach who was looking confused, just shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's nice to meet you Star Butterfly", she said. "I haven't seen you around these parts before where do you come from, and what brings you here?"

"Ohhh I come from Mewni and today is my birthday and I decided to come here with my friend Marco who's hanging out with some weird mustached guys", she replied.

"Oh Mario and Luigi! Don't worry about your friend is safe with them. Also happy birthday Star!", said Peach.

"Awww thank you Peach!" Star then gave Peach a big old hug. "So what does a princess like you do here for fun?", she then asked.

Peach then gave a sad sigh. She really didn't want to disappoint Star on her Birthday, but what other choice did she have. "I'm Sorry to say Star but I really don't have much fun here."

"Why not, there's gotta be something fun, what about taking out monsters. You do have monsters here. Right?"

"I mean we do sometimes have kart racing and sports tournaments but other than that I usually don't go outside. I'm always at risk of getting kidnapped."

Star gave Peach a shocked look. "Kidnapped by who?"

"Bowser. Bowser is an evil turtle king, who wishes to take over the Mushroom Kingdom", she replied.

"Ahh that's awful!"

"I know! So he kidnaps me almost everyday and tries to make me become his queen. I keep telling him that I don't want to be his queen and that i'll never give him my Kingdom, but he refuses to stop. Only Mario can stop him, and I feel so bad for him because he has to put up with rescuing me. I feel like that's the reason why he doesn't get to spend much time with his brother. It's all my fault." Peach broke into tears, while putting her head in her hands.

"NO! It's not your fault!", yelled Star. "Its that mean Bowser's fault!", said Star.("He sounds like Tom") "What you need to do, is teach him a lesson." Star then grabbed out her magical wand and showed Peach it. "This here is my magical wand, I use it to fight monsters, don't you have some kind of magical wand, or item thingy?"

"Well I did defeat Bowser with a magical parasol, but I don't have it anymore.", she said.

"Anything else?"

"Well….. There is something…. But.."

"It's okay you can tell me anything!", she said.

"Well I do have my brooch. I don't use it often mainly because, one Toadsworth won't let me use it all willy nilly, and two I haven't unlocked its true power."

"Well then I know what I'm going to do on my birthday!", said Star. "Mark my words Peach I will help you unlock your true power, and I will also teach some tips on how to better defend yourself."

"You don't need to", said Peach.

"Nope I've made up my mind", she said. "Now let's get you out of that prissy dress. RADIANT SHADOW TRANSFORM!" Star pointed her magical wand toward Peach, and blasted her with a spell, that caused Peach's dress to turn into a white jacket, along with a green skirt dress underneath the jacket.

"Wow Star this is very kind of you!", said Peach as she admired her new attire.

"Hey Princesses have to stick together. Now come on let go find some monsters to beat up!"

"Uhh okay guess?", said an uneasy Peach. "I guess we can start on some goombas."

"Whats a goomba?", asked Star.

"You'll see", replied Peach.

Location: Central City: California

"Hey Tails I'm back from the bank", said Sonic.

"Did you get the chaos emerald?", asked Tails.

"Yep!", said Sonic as he tossed the emerald into the air. "It was too easy. Yet Eggman did say something about big plans!"

"Big plans, what kind, did he say anything suspicious?"

"Nope, just big plans."

Suddenly the phone ranged and Tails picked it up. "Hello, uh huh. Sonic it's for you!", he said.

Sonic reached over to get the phone. "Yello"

"HI Sonic! You remember what day it is today. Right!?", said the person on the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Its me silly Amy, and todays my birthday and I'm turning 13 today. Also you promised me a birthday date today. You didn't forget, DID YOU?!", yelled Amy.

Sonic froze up like a melted popsicle in a cold freezer. "Uhhhh no I didn't forget!", he said. "Yeah I'm going to take you to uhhhh Chao Le Chao at 12:00, how does that sound?!"

"Sounds wonderful Sonic Ill meet you soon. AND IF YOU DON'T COME OR YOU SHOW UP LATE YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Anyways love you bye."

Sonic hanged the phone up and sighed.

"You forgot didnt you?", asked Tails.

"But I don't want to, and besides Eggman is on the loose, I don't have time to go on a date."

"That is true, but I'll do some more research, while you go on a date with Amy." Tails then looked at Sonic who was sweating. "I'm starting to think it's not about Eggman, what's really going on Sonic. Your nervous aren't you?", he asked.

"No it's just that Amy, well she's sweet and all but she is so obsessive over me. And before you say I like her, I don't. I mean I like her as a friend but not as a girlfriend", he added.

"Then why do you run away from…." "Ding Dong", the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", said Sonic.

Sonic opened the door to Tails's lab, which revealed a young boy with brownish curly hair, and wearing a navy blue jacket, along with a light red shirt. "Uhh hello?", said Sonic.

"Wow they weren't kidding, you are a talking blue hedgehog!", the boy said.

"Yep! Sonic's the name speeds my game whatcha got kid?"

"Well I have a favor to ask of you, people say you're like the hero of this town and I got a huge problem", said the boy.

"Go for it!", said Sonic.

"Well me and my sister were walking to a sweater store, don't ask, but when we got there a huge black eyed creature came out of the ground and snatched her and I don't know what to do! I was going to contact those Chaotix fellows but people said that they were terrible and that I should look for Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic gave the boy a strange look. "Black one eyed creature! Wait is this some kind of trick? Who are you, what's your name kid?", asked Sonic.

"Dipper, Dipper Pines", said the boy.

Sounds like Dark Matter to me. What does Dark Matter want with Mabel, What is E Gadd up to and what kind of trouble are Peach and Star gonna get into? Find out next time on Dragon Ball, wait wrong thing uhhh Rule of Darkness, anyways RazorRigs out.


	3. The Return of an Enemy

Chapter 3: The Return of an Enemy

"I can't believe this!", said Connie. "A creature that can copy a person's ability."

"Yep Kirby is filled with all kinds of surprises! Isn't that right Kirby?", asked Bandana Dee. There was no response. "Uhh Kirby?"

"Where did he go?", asked Steven. Steven then heard a strange noise that sounded like a vacuum coming from the kitchen. "I think he's in the kitchen. I'll go check it out!" Steven headed into the kitchen only to find Kirby sucking up all the food from the fridge. "AHHH! Kirby noo!"

"Poyo!", said Kirby as he stopped.

"Whats going on here Stev….?", Connie was in shock on what happened to the kitchen.

"Yep that's Kirby for you he's got a big appetite!", stated Bandana Dee.

"I see. So anyways why are you guys here on Earth?", asked Connie. "Does it have to do with that black creature that possessed me?" Connie shook at the word possessed.

"I believe so, but I think Meta Knight might know the full story. Hey did you guys see where he went?"

"Now that you think of it I haven't seen him do you know where he went Kirby?", asked Steven. Kirby wasn't paying attention to Steven, and kept on eating a slice of pizza. "Is he always like?" But before Steven could finish his question Meta Knight came crashing through the window, with his mask cracked.

"Are you okay Meta Knight?", asked Steven. Meta Knight tried to speak but couldn't because Dark Matter had attacked him. "Dark Matter!" Steven put up his shield and got in front of Meta Knight, "Leave him alone!" Dark Matter ignored Steven and dashed right into a room.

"Steven isn't that the room where you keep all the corrupted gems at, what if it possesses one of them?!", asked Connie.

"Corrupted gems?", asked both Meta Knight and Bandana Dee.

"It's a long story, come on guys, you too Kirby!"

Kirby stopped munching on his pizza slice and followed Steven, Connie, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee into the strange room.

"This room, it's impressive", said Meta Knight. "What is its purpose?"

"This is where me and the gems gather other gems that have been corrupted. The bubbles help contain them." Steven then saw Dark Matter near a bubble. "Oh No!"

"I'll handle this!" Meta Knight sprouted his wings and charged toward Dark Matter with full force. But missed and popped a bubble, causing a gem to fall on the ground. It was an orange yellowish looking gem.

"Oh no!", said Connie and Steven.

"Poyo?"

"What's wrong, is that thing dangerous?", asked Bandana Dee.

They all watched in fear as Dark Matter stared at the gem in curiosity. After Dark Matter finished inspecting the gem it entered inside the gem thus causing the gem to reform.

"OH NO!", said both Steven and Connie.

The gem turned into a freakish orange bluish beast. The beast also had spikes all over its body and as well as long white hair. And who could forget the sharp fangs it had (Also it was emitting dark aura).

"Jasper!", said a shocked Steven.

Jasper got up from her position and stared at Steven. "Garrrrrrggh!" Jasper rammed Steven into a nearby wall leaving a mark on his head.

"Steven!", yelled Connie and Bandana Dee.

"That's it! Time to silence this beast!", said Meta Knight. He swung his sword and hit Jasper with full power and knocked her outside the room and into the kitchen area. "Now time to finish you off!" But Before Meta Knight could deal the final blow, the whole house collapsed causing Meta Knight to miss.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here?!", said a voice.

"Poyo!"

"Dad!", yelled Steven. Steven, Connie, Bandana Dee, and Kirby then rushed toward Greg. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see how you kids were doing and wait who's that touching me?" Greg felt Kirby touching him on his legs. "Uhh, is this a new gem champ?"

"I can explain later dad but we got a problem here!", he said.

"Uhh guys I think that Jasper thing is coming after us!", said Bandana Dee, while pointing to Jasper who was charging right for them.

"Wait that's Jasper?!", shouted Greg.

Kirby knew he had to do something so he started running toward Jasper.

"Kirby no!", said Meta Knight.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Kirby was running toward Jasper with full speed and tired to suck up Jasper, however because Jasper was too heavy it was no use, Jasper used her teeth and grabbed Kirby and flunked him into a nearby wall. "Poy", said a bruised Kirby.

"Nooo! I won't let you hurt him!", yelled Steven. Steven ran up to Kirby while Jasper followed his every move. "Kirby, are you okay? Kirby? Kirby?" Jasper had knocked out Kirby.

"KIRBY!", screamed Meta Knight, Connie, and Bandana Dee.

Steven created a large shield that surrounded him and Kirby. "Go away Jasper, I'm not gonna hurt you!", he said. Jasper kept trying to break down the shield, but it was no use, however Steven was feeling weak. "Urrrgh"

"I'm going after Steven!", said Connie.

Greg pulled her back. "It's too dangerous Connie, you'll get hurt!", he said.

Each slash to the shield made Steven feel weaker. "I cant…" The shield disappeared allowing Jasper to finish him off. But before Jasper could land the final blow Kirby woke up and sucked Steven inside of him thus causing a huge explosion!

"Steven!", said Greg and Connie.

"Kirby!", said Meta Knight and Bandana Dee.

They were all scared that both Kirby and Steven had met a horrible fate, however when the smoke cleared something caught their attention!

"What!", asked Greg.

"The?!", asked Connie.

"Heck!", said Meta Knight.

"Is That?!", asked Bandana Dee.

The figure appeared to look like a more feminine version of Steven yet it was pink, and it had four arms two that looked like Stevens arms, and two arms that looked like Kirby's. It also had high heels that looked like Kirby's feet. The figure appeared to be wearing Steven's clothing too, and had long brown hair.

"Poyo everyone!", said the figure.

"What is that thing?", asked Meta Knight.

"Fusion, but how?", thought Connie.

"Wow this is awkward but I love it!", said the figure. "But what to call myself, I know Kirben!"

Jasper was looking at the new fusion which really pissed her off. "Arrgghh!" Jasper ran toward Kirben and was prepared to ram her into the wall.

"You know it's not nice to run at people sweetie.", she said. Kirben then took a deep breath and blew out strong air. The air was so strong that it blew Jasper right into a wall. "You need to respect people's privacy deary!"

"What is going on?", asked Meta Knight. "Did Steven and Kirby somehow manage to become one?"

"I think I know how. Since Kirby sucked up Steven he gained his gem powers so Kirby is technically part gem, which means he can fuse with Steven!"

"Makes sense now!", said Meta Knight.

Jasper got up from her position and grabbed a rock and tossed it toward Kirben.

"Tisk Tisk, Jasper you never learn!" Kirben opened up her mouth and started to inhale the rock chunks. Once she was finished she swallowed them, and began to transform. A small rock hat appeared on her head, with with tiny little devil horns. "Eat this you corrupted freak!" Kirben summoned two shields, but instead of them being pink they were rocky, and brown. She lifted her arms up and threw them at Jasper.

"Arrrrrghhh!", yelled Jasper.

"And time for the finale!", she said. She jumped high into the air and started to spin around in circles.

"What's she doing?", asked Greg.

"I have a feeling I know what's going to happen", said Meta Knight. "Look!" Meta Knight pointed at Stirby who was transforming into a giant stone statue of Steven and Kirby. The statue then dropped down at immense speed and landed on top of Jasper, thus causing another explosion.

"Kirben!", everyone yelled except for Meta Knight.

The sand dust cleared up, revealing a safe and sound Kirby and Steven along with Jasper's gem.

"Kirby that was amazing!", said Steven.

"Poyo!", said Kirby who was jumping up and down.

"Steven!", yelled Connie. "That was amazing you guys really pulled it off!" Connie ran up and hugged Steven.

"Yeah I was sure you guys would be done for!", said Greg. "But im confused… uhhhh why is her gem moving kiddo?"

Everyone turned around and saw Jasper's gem shaking and was turning a dark color.

"I think Dark Matter is trying to escape", said Meta Knight as he got out his sword. "Once it gets out I'll destroy it!" And with that Dark Matter escaped from Jaspers gem, however Dark Matter was not looking normal. It had spikes all over it's body and was no longer black but blue and Orange. "What the!" Meta Knight took a step back when Dark Matter started to enlarge in size. "Everyone run!"

Everyone obeyed Meta Knight's orders and hid behind a rock and watched Dark Matter explode.

"What the heck just happened!?", asked Greg.

"Somehow Dark matter must've gotten corrupted", said Steven. "But only gems can get corrupted."

"Dark matter is possibly the only other being that can get , what you call corrupted. You see since Dark Matter had full control of this Jasper person, he had access to her physical form, which mean it had all of her strength and abillit…" Meta Knight stopped his sentence and glanced at Jasper's gem which was starting to glow. "Huh?" The gem started to turn into a familiar figure to Steven, and Connie. Once the transformation was complete the figure then looked at the group.

"ROSE!", said the tall, bulky, striped, orange figure.

"Jasper, but how!", said Steven.

"So you thought you could beat me huh Rose, with your pathetic, fusion. You should be ashamed to even call yourself a Quartz!" Jasper slowly walked toward the group.

Steven then put up his shield. "Jasper, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't calm down and let me explain, I will get Kirben!", he said trembling in fear.

"Kirben! So you're now fusing with these round abominations, this gives me more reasons to shatter your sorry ass!", she yelled. "You start a rebellion, you shatter Pink Diamond, you change that worthless Peridot, you fuse with humans, and now you fuse with what the hell even is that thing?!"

"I told you I didn't shatter anyone, shattering is wrong! I won't make the same mistake my mom did!", he yelled while shedding a tear.

Greg, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee all had confused looks on their faces.

"ENOUGH LIES ROSE QUARTZ!", she yelled. "I'M GOING TO FIRST, KILL THESE ROUND ABOMINATIONS, KILL YOUR LOVED ONES, AND SHATTER YOU, AND BRING YOUR REMAINS TO YELLOW DIAMOND!" Jasper ran head fast for Bandana Dee who had a scared look on his face.

"Oh no!", he said.

Kirby didn't want to see one of his friends get hurt, he jumped in front of bandana dee and started to inhale. However he made no progress on sucking up Jasper.

But as if it was a stroke of luck the ground started to shake, which caused Jasper to trip and fall down.

"What's going on?", asked Steven.

The ground continued to shake until a portal appeared, and out came a shiny piece of fruit. Kirby immediately took action and sucked up the fruit and turned multi colored.

"HYPERNOVA KIRBY!", yelled Meta Knight and Bandana Dee.

Greg, Connie, and Steven watched in shock as Kirby opened his mouth.

"What the!", yelled Jasper. Jasper was being pulled toward Kirby's mouth. "No I won't be defeated like this!" She grabbed the nearest boulder, and threw it at Kirby, but the boulder when inside his mouth. "Damn it Rooooooooosssssse!" Jasper flew right into the depths of Kirby's mouth, and everyone just stood there speechless except Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee.

Well a lot went down in this chapter, Jasper returned, a new fusion appeared and Hypernova Kirby! Sorry if this is a short chapter, anyways is Jasper gone forever or will she come back? Find out next time on the rule of darkness.


	4. Im Sorry I Guess

Chapter 4: I'm sorry I guess

"Black one eyed creatures? Okay something's going on here!", said Tails. "You're the 6th person that's came here today talking about a black one eyed creature."

"Wait you known about these black creatures?", he asked Tails.

"Yep! Vanilla talked to me earlier, and said one of those creatures tried to kidnap Cream and Cheese."

"Cream and Cheese?", asked a confused Dipper.

"Oh! They're just a couple of good friends of ours!", replied Sonic. "So let me get this straight! These flying black creatures have been flying around the city, and no one told me except Dipper! And he just told me right now!"

"I'm sorry Sonic, I've just been busy trying to figure out Eggman's next move."

Sonic sighed. "It's ok buddy!" Sonic then turned to Dipper. "Alright Pine Tree!"

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel uncomfortable?", said Dipper.

"Sorry about that! Anyways…."

"Uhh Sonic, it's 11:50", said Tails.

"So"

"So! You have a date with Amy in 10 minutes!", he yelled. "You know what happens when you break promises with Amy!"

"Tails it's cool! Amy will understand… So Dip why don't you tell me your whole story, while we head down to Park Ave."

"Ok but are you sure you dont want to go to your date, I mean I understand…"

"Its cool man", said Sonic as he walked out of Tails workshop.

"I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen!", said Dipper.

Location: Chao Le Chez

"Uhhh where is that hedgehog?", Amy said to herself. "He should be here by now, I just know he wouldn't ditch me on my birthday. I mean sure he did miss my past few birthdays but he had a reason." Amy had already texted him a message yet he did not respond. "Uhhhh I hope he answers!"

"Dude stop doing that we're gonna get fired!", said a nearby voice that sounded unfamiliar to Amy.

"Huh? What was that?", she asked herself.

"Dude chill Im gonna go ahead and get us a chilli dog.", said another strange voice.

"That Jerk!", yelled Amy. She got up from the chair and stormed toward the blue mohawk figure and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Listen hear you're no good.."

Amy once again had mistaken another person for Sonic. "Whoops! Sorry sir I thought you were someone else." She then ran off toward the park area to look for her beloved Sonic

Doctor Eggman's Lair

"Doctor Eggman, your minions have collected another piece of the galactic nova.", informed Tracy.

"Well done Tracy, whatever you are doing to keep these robots in check, keep doing it, I've never seen them work this efficiently", said the doctor.

"Why thank you doctor also, Project M is at 20% completion."

"Excellent", he said as he tapped his fingers together in a menacing tone. "Now off with you!"

Tracy rolled her eyes and exited out of the doctor's chambers. "Now its time for me to start my project." Tracy saw a nearby Egg Pawn and walked up to it. "Hello there Egg Unit", she said calmly.

"Good Afternoon! Tracy", said the egg pawn.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes mam! I am programmed to obey you and Doctor Eggman, but mostly Doctor Eggman", it said.

"Are you happy?", she asked.

"Happy?"

"Yes, are you happy with the way Eggman treats you and your peers?", continued to ask.

"Uhhh well….." The egg pawn moved closely to Tracy. "I don't know if I should say it."

"I promise I won't tell!"

"Well ok we're not happy! Eggman treats us like utter crap. Whenever we screw up something he always states that we are failures and that we'll get turned into scrap metal. Also he worships the shit out of Metal Sonic and acts like we don't exist. He should be the one not to exist!", he said with full rage. The Eggpawn was about to continue on his rant until Tracy handed him a can of oil.

"Call your little friends down to basement in an hour, your worries will soon be all over." ,and with that she walked off.

"Wow! What a sweet girl!", said the egg pawn as he took a sip of oil.

Central City (Park Ave.)

Sonic and Dipper had just arrived at Park Ave. where Dipper's sister was kidnapped. However something just didn't feel right to Sonic.

"Something's not right here", said Sonic. "This place looks deserted. There's usually lots of people around here".

Dipper, who was ignoring Sonic started jotting stuff down in his new journal (I'll call it journal 4) and studied Sonic very closely. "So Sonic what makes you so heroic, why does everyone in this city praise you. To me it seems like you're just an ordinary hedgehog", he asked Sonic.

"Ordinary! Hah! I'm the fastest thing alive!", said Sonic.

"Yeah right"

"Ok! Dipper you want a chili dog?', asked Sonic.

"I guess so, but what does that have to do with my….."

Sonic then boosted toward a chili dog stand, 2 blocks from their location, and brought back two chili dogs. "Impressed, I know you are". Dipper was speechless.

" I!" Dipper then quickly scribbled some stuff down in his new journal while abandoning the chilidog.

"Hey! Whatcha writing in that Journal there?", asked Sonic.

"Oh this. Well Im following in the footsteps of my Grunkle or Great Uncle Ford, he studied weird and fascinating creatures in a town called Gravity Falls. So I decided to by my own Journal."

"Wait is that a Diary?", Sonic pointed out.

"They ran out of Journals", he said quickly. "Hey Sonic I got a question, who was that girl that you had a date with?"

"That's not important", replied Sonic.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, I mean I've had girl problems multiple times", said Dipper while sighing.

"It's not that I have girl problems it's just her". Sonic then sat down on a bench. "Her name is Amy, Amy Rose. She's a hedgehog like me except she's pink."

Dipper sat there trying to picture on what Amy would look like but couldn't get a vivid image. "So what about her?",he asked.

"She's well…". One part of Sonic didn't want to make Amy sound bad but the other side of Sonic was ready to explode with hateful comments about Amy. Sonic tried his best to keep his dark side to himself but he couldn't just help but let it out." "ANNOYING!"

Dipper jumped after hearing Sonic's voice boom.

"She follows me wherever I go, and acts like we're boyfriend and girlfriend! When we're not, also she's tried to kill me over talking to a girl. A Girl Dipper a GIRL!"

"Sounds like she's mad crazy over you", he replied. "Why don't you want to give her a chance", he suggested.

"Not in a million years dude!", he yelled. "I'd rather go on a date Egghead over her!"

"So…. That's how you feel about me! Huh! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic knew that voice too well. It was Amy herself.

"I listened to your whole conversation, how could you!", she said in an angry tone, while at the same time crying.

"Uhhhh I didnt mean that…"

"I totally get it! No wonder why you ditched all of my birthdays! Yo hate me!" "Well guess what Mr. I hate you too!"

"Uhh aren't you over?", asked Dipper. But he was then Interrupted by Amy.

"You men are all the same!", she yelled. She then saw a mysterious looking person or thing, watching them very closely. It was very hard to tell what the creature looked like, all that Amy saw was black spikey hair. "I guess he'll be my new boyfriend", she said pointing to it.

"Uhh Amy is it? I don't think that you should". Dipper was immediately silenced by her once again.

"Shut up!", she yelled at Dipper. "Ohh you're so mysterious", she cooed. Amy kept rubbing the mysterious figure on its shoulders. "You boys had your chance with Amy Rose!"

"Ohh you're so hand….. Hey! What are you doing?!" The creature held onto Amy tightly while creepy black things coming from its army was crawling up on her arms. "Hey! I can't move!" The darkness kept crawling up her body, until the Amy suddenly fainted.

"Amy!", yelled Sonic. "Hey you let her go you creep!" Sonic tried to homing attack the creature but he went straight through him. "What the?"

"Wow!", awed Dipper.

"How is that possible?", questioned Sonic. The being then dropped Amy on the ground and made himself more apparent. The creature was a dark spiky haired creature who wore what look like a helmet. He also wore metal shoulder pads and was well as a cape with yellow orangish pattern. "What the hell are you".

"Oh my! I gotta draw this!" Dipper tried to draw the creature as fast as he can, but the creature sliced his diary I mean Journal into half with its spear. "What the!" The creature then swung his spear at Dipper knocking him into a nearby tree, causing him to bleed.

"Hey you leave Dipper alone!", Sonic tried to homing attack the creature again but was immediately blocked by its sword. "You gotta be kidding me!"

The dark swordsman then started to charge toward Sonic but Sonic quickly doged the incoming attack with quick Sonic speed. "Geez what heck is this things problem. Yo! Dipper you alright!", Sonic asked Dipper.

"Yeah. I'm good, but what the heck is that thing doing now?",asked Dipper while pointing to the swordsman, who was lifting up his cape and revealed a black one eyed red pupil eyeball. "SONIC! Thats it thats the creature that took Mable and now he's taking away Amy!", he yelled. Dipper kept observing the dark creature as it eye was shaking in weird and crazy movements which summoned some more creepy dark looking eyeball creatures who was holding a young girl who looked alot like Dipper who was unconscious. "MABLE!", yelled. Dipper ran toward the black figure and tried to punch it in the eye but missed by a mile and fell flat on his face. Suddenly the group of dark figures who were carrying Amy and Mable started surrounding the dark swordsman and started to expand.

"What the hell?", questioned a confused Sonic. He was about to try and charge at the creature again until "BOOM" there was a large explosion that covered the park area.

"Sonic you there?", asked Dipper.

"Yeah", replied Sonic, while waving his hand. "You alright dude?"

"I think so. Hey where's my sister and Amy?", he asked

"I have no Idea.", replied the clueless hedgehog.

I'm sorry for the delay folks but here is the long awaited chapter 4 of the wonderful crossover I've been very busy with a lot of things and i've been going through some depression but dont worry im fine. As soon as I have some free time I will finish editing chapter 5 and start on chapter 6 immediately. RazorRigs out.


	5. Inner Strength

Chapter 5: Inner Strength

"Ok boys", said a Paratroopa (a koopa with wings on his shell). "Lord Bowser is gonna give us another shot at this job."

The nearby shy guy then raised his hand.

"Uhh just one question? What the heck are we supposed to do?", he asked.

The goomba nearby slammed his head on the ground.

"Crap! I forgot it! The emerald I forgot it!"

"YOU WHAT!", yelled a loud booming voice.

The person with the loud booming voice walked very slowly toward the trio of baddies. The figure was a tall, big, heavy looking turtle dragon hybrid who had red spiky hair, and a green shell with large spikes on his back.

"I GIVE YOU IDIOTS THE SIMPLEST OF TASK AND YOU STILL SCREW UP!"

"LORD BOWSER!" the trio yelled.

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT CRAP! That emerald was the closest thing that could make Princess Peach fall for me!", he barked.

"Im sure we'll get…."

"No that's the last damn straw! I can't trust you idiots anymore! You Are…"

But before Bowser could say the F word (no not that one I know what you're thinking) he heard two voices, one familiar and a unfamiliar one.

" I know that voice anywhere that sweet beautiful voice! Kamek!"

Suddenly another turtle looking creature came to the aid of Bowser.

"Yes Lord Bowser?", asked the flying Koopa on the broom wearing wizard clothing.

"I think I heard the Princess nearby, I want you go pay her a little visit and bring her to me", ordered Bowser.

"Yes my leige!", said Kamek as he fled to the location of the Princess's voice.

"Now then you three!", said Bowser, pointing to Corporal Paraplonk (Koopa Paratroopa), Sergeant Guy (Shy Guy), and Private Goomp (Goomba), otherwise known as the elite trio. "Alright Im gonna give you idiots one last chance but if you screw up I'm gonna screw you up! Got It!.

The trio then shook in terror, yet they were filled with joy.

"Yes Lord Bowser!", they all said.

"Now I want you idiots to go back to the castle and bring the emerald to me. Is that clear!", he barked.

"Yes sir!", replied Paraplonk.

"Yes sir!", replied Sergeant Guy.

"Yes sir!, replied Goomp.

"Yes sir!", repeated Paraplonk.

"Yes sir!", repeated Sergeant Guy.

"Yes sir!", repeated Goomp.

"Yes….", but before Paraplonk could say sir, Bowser let a loud roar!

"Just get to it you MEATHEADS!"

And with that the trio sprinted toward to Bowser's Castle.

"Why did I ever hire those idiots", sighed Bowser.

Location: On the other side of the Forest

"Hmm…. still no sign of Princess Peach", pondered Kamek. "Now where could that wretched girl be?"

Kamek was then about to give up his search until he spotted two blonde females.

"Nah that can't be her can it?"

He then flew into a nearby bush and peeked out of it.

"No way! It cant be!"

What Kamek saw was Princess Peach in her new outfit, along with Star Butterfly and her magical wand.

"That's the magical wand of the dimension Mewni! Yet how did a girl like her get that so easily?", he pondered.

Kamek then stood quiet as he listened to the two girls conversation.

"Geez! Peach why are monsters in your dimension so weak. I can beat them with just one cupcake blast. I think we might need a tougher challenge", said Star as she brushed her hair off.

"Well there are more enemies that you haven't met, especially Bowser.", replied Peach. "Yet I don't want to think about him."

"Yeah Bowser sounds like a dumb name who even named him that? His mommy?", commented Star.

"That's Lord Bowser they're making fun of!", said a quiet Kamek who was still listening to their conversation.

"I don't even think he has a mom! No wonder nobody taught him any manners, heck that's why he'll never get a girlfriend."

That comment from Peach made the two of them giggle, yet made Kamek very angry.

"How dare they mock his greatness! That's it I'll teach them some manners!"

Kamek got on top of his broom, grabbed his wand and blasted Princess Peach with a levitation spell.

"Peach!", yelled Star.

"Ah! Princess Peach what a lovely surprise to see you again.", said Kamek. "Lord Bowser is expecting your presence."

"Let me go Kamek!", she yelled while trying to escape from the spell.

"Yeah! You let her go!", said Star. "Or else!"

Star got out her wand and was ready for a fight.

"Like you even know how to use that thing", he taunted.

"RAINBOW CUPCAKE BLAST!"

Star shot Kamek in his face causing him to release Peach from the spell.

"Peach are you ok?", she asked in a worrying tone.

"Yes, I'm fine Star. Can we just get out of here?"

"What no way! This is a great opportunity for you to toughen up and a battle I've been dying to have!"

Star started running toward the evil wizard.

"Rainbow rocket boost!"

A streak of rainbow came from Star's wand which sprinted her into the air coming into Kamek's reach. And when she finally came face to face with him she kicked him but only to find out that it was a fake.

"Silly little girl", laughed Kamek. "I'm over here!"

Once Star landed on the ground she ran towards Kamek and blasted him, yet only to find out it was another fake. She then saw another Kamek, then another one, and then another one. Once the Kameks stopped appearing they all shot magic spell at Star. However star was quick enough to dodge all them, so that that the beams would hit each of the Kamek's. Only leaving the real Kamek behind.

"Catch me if you can gilroy!", and with that Kamek started to fly back to Bowser.

"Hey get back here you can't do that!", yelled Star. "Come on Peach, let's get that weirdo!"

One side of Peach was very unsure about going after Kamek, what if they ran into Bowser, what if Star got hurt, it would be all her fault. Yet the other half felt very safe around Star ,especially after seeing what she did in combat.

"Ok let's do this", said Peach.

"Now your getting it!"

Star then grabbed Peach's hand and casted another RAINBOW ROCKET BLAST and boosted at the speed of sound.

Location: Wherever Bowser is

"What's taking those idiots so long", grunted Bowser.

"LORD BOWSER!", yelled Kamek.

Bowser turned to see Kamek, who was sweating very hard. Bowser then shook his head in disappoint.

"What is up with you minions today! Can't even handle the simplest of task! All you had to do was bring Peach to me! IS THAT SO HARD, and NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE M WORD!", he yelled while punching a tree.

"But it wasn't Mario, it was…."

"Boom!" Kamek was hit by a blast from Star.

"See Peach, I told you this would be a piece of cake!", said Star.

"Well well well what do we have here", said Bowser. "My sweet lovable Peach."

The two turned around only to see none other than the Koopa King himself, with his arms crossed, and giving Peach a wicked grin.

"Bowser!", shrieked Peach.

Bowser's name instantly made Star grab her wand!

"You better back off freak!", said Star.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FREAK! You better stay out of people's business little girl, why don't you go home and play with you dollies!".

Bowser started laughing but was interrupted by a large gumball that hit right into a tree.

"You're gonna regret that!", said Bowser in a menacing tone.

Bowser got into his spikeball and charged toward Star with full force. Star was about to cast a honey bee tornado swarm yet her wand wasn't responding.

"No No No No. Not Again!", she said while panicking.

Star tried again to cast the spell but her wand would only poof out green smoke. With no other choice Star dodged the spike ball by grabbing onto a nearby tree. However Bowser knew that she was gonna get on that tree so he rammed right into it.

Star then fell down on the ground and started to say "GO Deep" over and over again. This confused Bowser, but he really didn't care, as he rammed into her.

"Nooo!", yelled Peach.

Star was lying beneath the tree unconscious, which allowed Bowser to deal some blows on her. He punched Star in the face, multiple times, with his hard fists giving Star a purple eye, and a bloody nose.

Peach was starting to tear up, just by looking at the state Star was in if only there was something she could do but, the question was what could she do. She then heard Bowser saying "Time to end this nuisance once and for all!" Which meant it was the final blow. Peach couldn't let this happen, no she can't, she just can't. That's when something inside Peach snapped as her brooch shinned and she let out a loud scream.

"Geez! Peachy, stop whining!", said Bowser while covering his horns. "Wait what are your doing?"

What Bowser saw was no longer the light hearted Princess Peach, but an angry one. Peach's hair was all messed up and junk, as if she just had a bad hair day. And let's not forget the the pink aura surrounding her. The more Peach got closer to Bowser, the more steps he took back.

"Woah! Now take it easy dear! You don't want play rough now…"

"Cut the sweet talk you sack of shit!"

Both Kamek and Bowser eyes widened at the vulgar language Peach used. That word also made Star open her eyes a bit.

"Peach", moaned Star.

"First you threaten my Kingdom, my people, you try to destroy Mario, you try to sweet talk me, and now you hurt my new friend, I'm sorry but this is where I need to put you in your place!", she snapped.

"Well then cupcake if it's a fight you want?"

Bowser started to raise his fist.

"Then it's a fight you'll get!"

Bowser started charging toward the brave princess, who was just standing there not doing anything. Bowser was quite confused on why she wasn't fighting back, but hey a fights a fight. Once Bowser came into close range of Peach he suddenly came to a stop and not at his own will.

"What the!", said a shocked Bowser while trying to move. "I can't move!"

"This can't be, is this the true power the Mushroom King spoke of years before his death?", pondered Kamek.

Peach then lifted her hands up, which caused Bowser to fly up into the sky, she then threw her hands down which caused Bowser to crash into the ground. Now you might think that was all but nope. She then started to swing her arms around in a circling motion.

"Oh no anything but…!"

She dropped her arms and watched Bowser fly into a nearby tree.

"Lord Bowser!", yelled Kamek.

"Woah! Keep it up Peach give him what he deserves, tear right into his cold scaly flesh!", yelled Star.

When Peach heard the voice of Star, she felt something inside of her that told her to stop, yet the other voice inside her head told her to continue. And guess what?! She listened to the voice telling her to continue. She continued by pulling in one arm which pulled Bowser toward her.

"This is for every!"

BAM! She punched him with a heart shaped fist.

"Kidnapping!"

BAM!

"And everyone you've hurt! And how could I forget, you know what you did!"

Bowser whose face looked bruised gave her a puzzling look.

"What are you talking about my dear?", he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She then pushed Bowser into a nearby tree and then pulled him back closer while backing up her hip.

"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT I MEAN COME ON THAT WAS THE PAST!", yelled Bowser.

"HACHA!" Peach's hip then struck Bowser's chest, causing him to fly right into Kamek.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh", moaned Bowser.

Once Bowser said his last uhhh. Peach then came to her senses and ran toward Star and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Star, you're okay I was so worried about you", said Peach.

"No Peach, I'm worried about you!", replied Star. "I'm worried about the damage you caused … to yourself, you sounded like a whole different person."

Peach then sighed.

"I really don't know, but hey I unlocked my true power, and man does it feel great!", she said while twirling around. "Come on let's tell the boys what happened." "Uhh? Star, what are you doing?"

Star was constantly shaking her wand, trying to cast a spell.

"I think something is wrong with my wand', she stated. Suddenly her wand started to shake, causing her to drop it.

"Lord Bowser! We got an emergen!"

It was Paraplonk along with the rest of the trio, who were freaking out.

"What the heck is that thing doing?", asked General Guy.

The trio along with Star and Peach watched the wand turn dark and then watched a small black creature with one red eye come out of the wand. The creature then looked at both Star and Peach, and without hesitation it dashed right into Peach, and grabbed her collar.

"You let her go!", yelled Star.

However the dark creature then grabbed Star by her hair and also took her wand.

"Let me go!", yelled Peach.

Peach kept on hitting the creature ,but every hit phased right through it. And with that the creature teleported out of sight with Star, the wand , and Peach.

"What just happened?", asked Private Goomp.

"I have no Idea", replied Paraplonk. "I think we should tell Lord Bowser what happened!"

Location: Dr. Eggman's hideout

Eggman was sitting in front of his computer making plans for Project M (phase 2 of his evil secret plan).

"Hmmm no we shouldn't attack from there", he said while moving items from his computer screen.

He was soon interrupted by Tracy.

"Hello Dr. Eggman, may I speak with you?", she asked.

"Fine! But make it quick I'm already at 50% completion of plans for Project M", he said.

"Yes sir. Well as you can see we have a bit of a problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem, things were going smoothly!"

"Well, you see in order for you to activate your weapon you need the power of all 7 chaos emeralds, along with all of the comet pieces."

"Yes I know that, and besides we already have 6 of the 7 comet pieces."

"Yes, but we need also need all seven chaos emeralds by tomorrow"

Eggman's face then turned into a worried yet angry one when he heard tomorrow.

"Tomorrow! You never told me that we needed them by Tomorrow!", he yelled. "And that blasted hedgehog has one of them, who knows where the rest are!"

Tracy then took off her left earing and gave it to the doctor.

"Use this", she said.

The Doctor gave Tracy a confused look, but as soon as she pointed toward a usb port, he knew exactly what to do. He placed the earring into the odd shaped usb port which launched a program called . The program made Eggman's jaw drop as it contained a radar with 5 spots marked in different locations throughout the US. The Locations were: Yellow emerald: Beach City, Ruby Emerald: Central City, Green Emerald: Echo Creek, Purple Emerald: Gravity Falls, Dark Blue Emerald: Echo Creek and the last two emeralds were unknown.

"Tracy… How did?"

"I have my ways doctor now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to", she said while walking off.

"That girl is good too good", said Doctor. "Yet how am I supposed to get them within the next 30 or so hours. Suddenly an Idea struck his head. "I'll just send the coordinates to Sonic, and that way he'll bring them to me! Yes perfect, but I have to send them as an anonymous user.

Eggman quickly scanned the coordinates of the radar and sent them to Sonic and Tails under the name X.

"They won't even notice a thing", laughed the doctor.

He then went back to working on Project M.

Location: Professor E. Gadd Laboratory

The good old Professor E. Gadd, is a well known scientist in the Mushroom Kingdom, who helped Mario and Luigi on countless journeys, by inventing useful gadgets such as Luigi's ghost hunting vacuum the poltergust 3000 and 5000, and as well as Mario's water pump F.L.U.D.D. Today he was going to show Mario and Luigi the creature to see if it was any threat, he also invited Mario and Luigi's helpful round, fellow companion Starlow.

"When will they get here?", asked Starlow.

"They should've been here by now", said E. Gadd.

Suddenly the door opened to his lab and popped up Mario Luigi and lets not forget Marco Diaz.

"Sorry E. Gadd, we would have came sooner but we had a delay", said Mario.

"That's ok but Its nothing too urgent and …..who is that young man?", asked E. Gadd while pointing to Marco.

"Marco Diaz sir. I'm just visiting this dimension and well Mario and Luigi insisted that I should come along with them", replied Marco.

"Well then that's just grand", said E. Gadd. "My name is professor E. Gadd the Mushroom Kingdom's well known scientist.

He then pointed to Starlow.

"This here is Starlow she is a friend to Mario and Luigi!"

"Hello! Yello!", she greeted. "So i'm guessing you're from Earth, just like how Mario and Luigi are?"

Marco nodded. "Yep I came here with my friend, she hanging out with the princess".

While Marco was talking to Starlow, Luigi tapped Mario on his shoulder.

"Hey! Big bro, do you think it was a good idea to leave Star with Peach? What if Bowser shows up?", he asked.

"Don't worry Luigi, and besides we haven't seen Bowser in a while so I highly doubt something bad will happen."

Mario then turned towards E Gadd.

"So then why did you call us here?"

E. Gadd then pointed to the black creature who was in a small chamber who was struggling to get out.

"What is that thing?", asked Marco.

"I have no Idea my boy", replied E. Gadd. "I came across the creature while doing some studies in the woods. It was a feisty creature but luckily I managed to lure it with a strange a glowing rock. I have a feeling it might be attracted to shiny objects"

"So then, what are you going to do with it?", questioned Mario.

"I have no Idea but I did …"

A toad came bursting in the Laboratory.

"MARIO,LUIGI IT'S AWFUL! BBBBBB"

The Toad was then punched into the nearby wall, by none other than the Koopa King himself, Bowser.

"YOU!", he growled. He walked up closely toward Mario. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Mario got into his fighting stance.

"What are you talking about?", questioned Mario. "If you're after Peach, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Mario signaled both the professor and Marco to get behind him. E. Gadd quickly ran out of the Lab while Marco quickly got behind the plumber and his brother.

"Who's that guy?", asked Marco.

But before Mario could answer Marco, Bowser immediately noticed Marco's presence.

"So…. I see you got a mole boy, on your side now huh faucet face!", commented Bowser.

"Mole boy!", repeated a offended Marco.

"Yeah! Mole boy! You may be new here but let me make this clear, a friend of my enemy is an enemy of mine!"

"Bowser with his weakened body began to open his mouth, and both plumbers knew what was going to happen. Luigi and Starlow moved out of the way while Marco wash pushed by Mario so that they both wouldn't get burned by Bowser's hot flames. Once the flames cleared up Bowser instantly recognized something.

"HEY!", he yelled. "EXPLAIN THIS!"

"What do you keep blathering about?", asked Starlow.

Suddenly Kamek came to Bowser's aid once again.

"The Princess you dwits", he said. "It's your fault that she's missing."

Both Mario and Luigi's jaws dropped.

"Missing? What are you talking about she's at the castle", said Luigi.

"Well then how do you think I got this black eye?", replied Bowser.

"Maybe you couldn't hold yourself", snickered Marco.

Bowser then clenched his fist filling himself with anger.

"Ok then, so who was the blonde brat with Peach then, with the little devil horns?", questioned Kamek.

"Star!"

Marco quickly covered his mouth.

"What did you say?", asked Bowser.

"I said, "I want a shooting star", answered Marco.

"No don't believe him my liege, the girl's name is Star, and by seeing that she has the wand, she has some relation to the Butterfly family."

"How'd did you know all that?", asked Marco.

Both Mario and Luigi slapped their faces.

"Cause you just told me, mole boy!"

Bowser really didn't care at all about the girl or her stupid wand all he cared about was his emerald, crushing Mario and getting the love of his life. With not giving a care in the world he lifted up his fist….. but then he fainted.

"Lord Bowser!", Kamek. "You plumbers got lucky this time! But we'll be back next time!"

Kamek then got behind the worn out Bowser and started pushing him out of the lab.

"Geez. You sure have gotten a lot fatter", replied Kamek.

Once the two left the laboratory Marco started breathing very heavily.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT I SHOULD'VE NEVER AGREED TO COME TO THIS DIMENSION!", he yelled. "What if Star is dead what will her parents think of me!"

Marco then got on the floor and started crying. He was then greeted by a pat on the back from the man in red.

"Don't worry Marco. Well get her back we've dealt with stuff like this before.", he said.

"Lets just hope nothing bad happened to your friend or the princess", replied Starlow.

Wow this might be the longest chapter I've ever did in fanfic history, and i'm pretty proud of myself. Sorry if I haven't uploaded anything yet I've been busy with Pokemon Moon such a good game and school, and playing smash bros. So anyways Peach and Star have been kidnapped, Peach has some kind of new power, and Eggman is up to no good again. More things are to come soon so stay tuned! Make sure to leave tips and suggestions in comments.


End file.
